


抱起了幾千攝氏陽光

by Herusa



Series: 抱起了幾千攝氏陽光 [1]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence, Parapsychology
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: Danny突然出現在Sylar生命裡，那個像是天使的男人。Sylar早就失去了愛人的能力，直到某天遇到Danny，那雙澄淨無邪的雙眼把魔王從地獄的深淵解放。是超能力者之一的Danny逃過魔王的開腦酷刑，Sylar沒有把他殺掉，而是照顧他保護他。把所有欺負Danny的人都殺掉，因為 Sylar的人是不能侵犯的，而且Sylar想讓Danny心裡只充滿自己的所有。 不能擁有Danny的能力，那就把他本人據為己有吧。Sylar這樣想著，然後就破了Danny的處。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前大魔王Sylar/有超力的小瞎子Danny，而 Danny的能力是聯覺。只要某一個東西能發出聲音，就可以轉成畫面直接用腦感知到那樣東西，360度無死角。Danny因自身天生的問題，只能看到破碎的彩色，更多是黑白色。
> 
> 斜體：借用世界第一的魔王殿下 歌詞 （原作：凝の餹╄乐）

**_【「I AM SYLAR」_ **

**_這才不是邪惡反派呢 這分明就是松鼠本性啊】_ **

 

 

直到當時人人聞風色變，被到處張貼通輯告示的殺人魔在名單上看見那個法律系大學生的名字。

 

 

**Codename** **：0100010001010110**

**Danny Valdessecchi**

**M 183cm 69kg 20** **歲**

**聯覺-無死角視覺**

**Ps. He's blind.**

 

 

透過聲音可以看到360度，真的有趣。大魔王在屋外的信箱旁伸了個懶腰，捧著一個盒子裝成一個送貨員走到離市區不遠的鎮上一戶人家門前按下門鐘。「來了！」屋內傳來一把男生的聲音，約莫過了兩分鐘後大門被打開，一顆有著砂金色頭髮的男生從門後探出，看起來他應該就是聲音的主人。

 

 

「請問這裡有人是Danny Valdessecchi嗎？有他的快遞，是從...阿根廷寄來的。」Sylar看了眼黏在盒面的單據，不慌不忙的說。「我就是Danny。」Danny把大門完全打開，仔細想了下這應該是在中南美洲旅行的父母寄來的。Sylar微笑，遞上筆看著Danny在單據上簽名，「謝謝...介意我進去幫您放嗎？這箱東西很重。」Danny搔搔後腦勺點頭，讓抱著包裹的男人進屋走到鞋櫃旁，走在前面的Sylar冷笑。

 

 

「Danny，聯覺...」Sylar伸手，把男生按在牆上，「看來挺好玩的。」Danny仍未反應過來就已經被一股怪力控制四肢的活動，敏銳的感覺嗅到一絲死亡的味道。Sylar伸出另一隻手指向Danny的額頭。Danny的身子顫抖起來，雙眼沒有對焦的看著地面，忍不住抽泣起來。那雙容納藍天與海的眼在流淚，臨死之人哭泣是很正常的。可是殺人魔怎麼都不想令那一雙純淨明澈的眼睛變得死氣沈沈。Sylar嘆一口氣，鬆開手。Danny從牆上跌到地上，揉了揉本來就已經受傷的腳踝，明顯的痛感自傷患傳出，使他不自覺地抽了一下氣。

 

 

「Danny，讓我看看你的能力。」

 

 

毫無焦距的雙眼看向始作俑者：「你不殺我了？」Sylar搖頭，自始至終都不敢直視那個單純得像是降臨人間的天使一樣的人，只好搬出自己的兇狠掩飾此刻的心情：「快點，再磨蹭就把你的頭割下來掛在你家門口。我不是一個有耐性的人。」說罷他用超能力控制Danny的手腳，使他站起來。相比之下用暴力拉扯其他人，Danny是被溫柔地托起的。男生站直在Sylar面前緩緩轉過身，背對他。「永遠不要背對你的敵人」這句話的確是萬年真理，但在這個逼在眉睫的時刻Danny選擇聽從Sylar的話。

 

 

Sylar從自己身後的書櫃隨機抽出一本書，拿在手心問Danny：「我手裡拿著什麼？它的名字是什麼？」對方不用一秒就回答了「一本書，看不到名字。」大魔王不解的挑眉，帶點疑惑的問：「怎麼會看不到？」

 

 

「能感知到周圍就已經是最大的恩惠了。」

「你的意思是說視力會影響到這個能力？」

「是的。」

 

 

Danny深呼吸，用自己最快的速度趁Sylar還在思考時在他面前跑開。他敏捷的繞過餐桌，隨手順了把刀然後躲進櫥櫃裡，努力讓自己過快的呼吸平息。Danny閉上眼專注聆聽Sylar那微弱得幾乎沒有的腳步聲，等到捕捉到那聲音時，Sylar已經在櫥櫃門上敲了好幾下。這幾下把Danny嚇得手心滿滿是汗的差點握不住刀子，等到外面沒有聲音之後，Danny試探性的推開門步出櫃子把刀架在身前。但是他不知道Sylar移動時可以把腳步聲完全隱去，用飄代替走路，大魔王跟在小瞎子身後，不小心瞄到包裹在棉質睡褲裡的屁股，暗暗在心裡評分。Danny在家裡差不多走了一圈都沒有發現Sylar的身影就鬆懈起來。這時，大魔王開口了：「我不殺你是因為我有點喜歡你，但如果你把我來過這裡的事說出去，我就會挖掉你的眼。」

 

 

剛剛Sylar在自己身後跟了那麼久都沒把自己殺掉，Danny露出尖尖的虎牙微笑：「你不會。」看到那個笑容時感覺心跳漏一拍的男人頓了頓，說：「我會，我殺過幾打的人。那我走了.......就這樣。還有，你的腳......注意一下多休息，別走太多路。」Sylar從未想過自己說話會結巴，在另一個男人面前。

 

 

「等等，你說的喜歡是哪種喜歡？」

 

 

Sylar回過頭，挑起一邊眉。

 

 

**「再問就殺了你。」**


	2. Chapter 2

**_【我這個魔王 還是願意為你付出一切_ **

**_別以為 我真的有那麼任性_ **

**_就算愛我的人都已被我殺死_ **

**_我還是不會對你下殺手_ **

**_只屬於我一個人的Danny】_ **

 

 

「那天我回家時在想呀，你69kg，我剛好還抱得起，再重一點就不行了。」Danny聽完Sylar那番話後先是愕住，然後抓起被子大笑，男人把那個笑得完全不顧儀態的人用力摟進懷裡。「其他人都在想怎麼把女孩子騙上床，你！哈！」Danny擦掉眼角的淚水，躺在Sylar溫暖如陽光的懷裡聽著那強而有力的心跳聲。

 

 

然後Sylar在男生耳邊細語說那是為了抱他上床，Danny的耳朵一紅，害羞的捏了對方的手一下，說：「繼續！」男人想起那段自己奮力追Danny的時光，內心的笑意全都掛在臉上，他深深的吸口氣，開始說故事。

 

 

「從那天之後的一個月裡，我每晚一閉上眼就看到你對我笑的模樣，擁有美麗靈魂的人。我曾經想回到你家把你殺掉，因為那時候我覺得你的存在對我來說是一種障礙，但是如果我殺了你，恐怕就真的要孤獨一生了。只是想像一下沒有你的世界，就已經令我痛苦不堪，我從未試過如此深愛一個人。我並不是沒有弱點的，我的弱點就是Danny Valdessecchi。」

 

 

語畢Sylar看了看懷裡的人，繼續說：「然後我在想，我能給你幸福嗎？你又怎會寬恕一個曾經對你起過殺意的人？能得到與你對視一眼的機會就已經很好了，我知道已經沒有可以原諒我的人，但是『死心』從不存在於我的腦海裡，於是我每晚都坐在你的窗台上注視你。Danny，我不是一個擅長於愛情的人，更加沒試過主動去追一個人。為了你一個笑容一個點頭，我將所有心血都奉上了。」

 

 

「但是有一次我起來去廁所的時候看到你還想報警，我只是眨了一下眼你就在我面前了，我還以為你要來殺我。可是那時你跟你想殺我的感覺完全不一樣，一點殺氣都沒有，而且還看起來很好人的樣子。」

 

 

「還沒睡醒的你真可愛。」

 

 

那時候Sylar出現在Danny面前，他穿著啡色格子襯衫，再套上一件黑色的長袖毛衣，袖口遮掩了他的手腕。而下身就穿上簡單的黑褲子。戴著眼鏡，鬍鬚刮乾淨，至於頭髮也是整理得整齊，分界分得很用心，一點都不馬虎。

 

 

「嗨，Danny。」

「你要來殺我了？」

「不，我不是說過我有點喜歡你嗎？」

「你到底喜歡我什麼？我根本就不認識你。」

 

 

Sylar嘆氣，緩緩開口說：「你要知道愛上一個人是一輩子也可以是一瞬間的事。」

 

 

即使是超能力者也不能預計未來甚至是改變未來，對嗎？

 

 

「blablabla然後你就把我追到手了。好了我要睡覺了。」Danny關掉床頭燈，轉過身背著Sylar，他假裝不知道Danny在被窩裡擦眼淚，一手枕住自己的頭，一手纏上他的腰。

 

 

「你知道我現在就可以抓走你把你禁錮在我家的。」Sylar微笑。Danny搖頭，藍色的眼裡充滿了肯定的色彩：「你不會。」

 

 

「對我不會，我喜歡你眼裡的光芒。」

「你叫什麼名字？」

 

 

「Gabriel. Gabriel Gray.看，我毫不猶豫的把真名告訴你。」Sylar打斷Danny的問句，向他走近，近到只要一俯身Sylar就能吻住Danny的額頭，聞到他的氣息。Danny感覺到身前溫暖的體溫，聽到因緊張而有點紊亂的呼吸。淡香的古龍水味道被吸進鼻腔裡，Danny因而打了個噴嚏。隱約的談話聲在夜裡還是顯得很吵，住在對面房間的Larry敲了敲Danny的門，在門前問他房間怎麼那麼吵。身後突然傳來敲門聲使Danny嚇了一跳，但 是他完全不知道該扯什麼，總不能說是自言自語吧。然後Larry推開門，未看清楚房間裡發生什麼事就已經被Sylar用超能力把Larry按在牆上。「你幹什麼那個是我哥！」Danny急起來往Sylar的臉上摑了一掌，男人立刻放下Larry。被打的Sylar沒有生氣，假如換成是其他人的話，在這個時候他的腦袋跟頭骨已經分開了。但是他只是想著該怎麼調教Danny，因為就算他是兔子也是會咬人的兔子。

 

 

Larry朝Danny看去，說：「Danny, deberíamos llamar a la policía.（Danny，我們應該報警）」對方搖頭：「Él es mi novio.（他是我男朋友）」，Larry驚訝得大喊：「Tu novio？What the fuck？不行他不可以！」。Sylar挑眉，饒有興致的看著這個哥哥。「Larry你先睡我能處理好。」Danny把他哥從房間推出去然後鎖上門。「Danny其實我都聽得懂。很高興你說我是你的novio。」Sylar吻上Danny的唇，舌尖描著他的唇線。當下的Danny氣得像炸毛的小貓，打開窗把Sylar推下去，反正他有超能力。男人從草地上站起，整理了一下衣服，抬頭與Danny對視，嘴角上揚，但是Danny看不清那個表情。

 

 

「之後你就進了醫院，那時候我擔心你擔心到連覺都睡不好。只好每天都去醫院等你。後來你居然說你有女朋友，還是Mohinder的表妹。還好最後你們分手了。」

 

 

「你這個乘虛而入的壞人！」

 

 

「你忘了嗎？那天....」

 

 

那天一如既往的，Sylar坐在窗邊吃著Danny遞上的果汁，專心的聽Danny分享在學校的事情。事實上，Sylar根本就沒有把注意力放在Danny的話上，他只專注在Danny說話時上下滑動的喉結、大笑時笑得滿是淚光而且蔚藍的雙眼，直到他說出一句話使Sylar深刻得很的話：「Gabriel，你這麼喜歡我，為什麼不跟我約會呢？」

 

 

男人被酸甜的液體噎到，他用力咳了幾下，把氣管裡的果汁都咳出來，擦擦嘴角說：「我還怕你不理我呢。」然後他看著坐在床邊的Danny，腦裡閃過一個不應該在朋友之間出現的念頭：如果可以把Danny摁在鏡子上操，那雙流淚的眼一定會很美，而且還能從倒影中看到在Danny體內進出的自己。不行不行！你面前那位有女朋友呢！Sylar搖頭嘗試擺脫污穢的想像，開始閱讀罐上的文字意圖使自己分心。Danny不滿的在他面前揮手：「Gabriel？你有在聽嗎？」

 

 

「什麼？！」

 

 

「你根本就沒在聽嘛！我說，我現在又是單身了！」

 

 

Sylar比劃了幾個手勢，想起在沒聲音的情況下Danny會看不到，又說了句話：「可你們不是已經一起很久了嗎？」Danny聞言難過的低下頭，「最後她還是把我甩掉了，她說我腦裡想的是第二個人，她是對的。」平靜的語句自那片好看的唇流淌。「那個人是......」Sylar隨著即將呼之欲出的答案開始緊張，心跳也加速起來。

 

 

「你...天啊我說出來了！」

 

 

Danny的臉爆紅，而緊繃的Sylar漸漸放鬆，微笑張開手：「Danny你要過來抱抱我嗎？」

 

 

「不要不要！」然後Sylar沒有說話，只是低頭吻住Danny的後頸，磁性低沈的嗓音在Danny耳邊輕唱。

 

 

**「I'll be the shelter for you. I said.**

**When the angel comes, I'll spread my**

**wings to protect you from myself.**

**睡吧睡吧，我的天使。」**

**（我說，我會成為你的護佑。**

**當天使降臨之時我會張開我的羽翼用它保護你。）**


	3. Chapter 3

早上的鬧鐘響個不停，首先被吵醒的Sylar向著Danny那邊的床頭櫃伸手，發出聲響的電話隨即飛到Sylar手上。Sylar按熄鬧鐘，在Danny臉頰上輕吻，在他耳邊輕語叫他多睡一點，自己會先走去梳洗。之後男人坐在床邊，看著枕邊人的睡顏露出難得的真誠笑容。應該是說，除了殺人去滿足自己對於其他人的能力的病態欲念之外，第二個會令Sylar笑的時刻就是注視自己深愛著的Danny。

 

 

「Gab...」半夢半醒的Danny聽到Sylar離開床鋪的聲音，被叫到名字的男人回過頭，Danny把被子蓋到眉心以下，瞇著天藍色的眼睛向Sylar看去，張著有點乾的唇：「好冷，我應該是發燒了。幫我請假。」Sylar點頭，一邊埋怨陰晴不定乍暖還寒的奇怪天氣，一邊拿起電話打去Danny的學校，一把女聲在電話的另一頭響起：「你好，學務處。」

 

 

「我想幫人請假，法律3A Danny Valdessecchi。」

 

 

「請問你是他的哪一位？」

 

 

Sylar轉過頭看了一下身後的Danny，說：「 **他的伴侶。** 」Danny聞言後把被子蓋過頭，沒辦法想像回校交假單的時候學務處的姨姨們會怎麼調戲自己。男人掛掉電話，走向Danny身邊，把被子掀起一半。他彎腰把手放在Danny額上，確實感到燙燙的。「Danny，介意嗎...？」Sylar伸出手，男孩幅度微細的搖頭，下一秒被人用念力拎起拉到廁所裡，之後Sylar把自己喜歡到不得了的那條「HAIL TO THE CHEF」圍裙繫到身後，輕聲跟Danny說：「你先刷牙洗臉，我去煮粥給你吃。」

 

 

睡眼惺忪的Danny輕輕嗯了一聲，熟練的抓起牙刷開始刷牙。整理好之後，他摸著發痛的頭走到床邊倒在床上。Sylar脫下圍裙掛在廚房門後，讓煮好的早餐浮到Danny面前，自己則坐到床邊看著愛人吃粥的模樣。他突然想到，Danny生病意味著自己可以為所欲為，想到這裡某人的嘴角上揚，腦中腦補了三十個可以試的姿勢。

 

 

「Gab，你不吃？」Danny含著剛煮好的熱粥口齒的問，結果換來一個讓他聽後有點火冒三丈的答案：「我吃你就成了。」Danny用另一隻手推開Sylar不安分的爪子，「不，不不不，我在病呢Mr. Gray。」

 

 

「但是感冒時多出汗會比較快好。」

 

 

但是感冒時多出汗會比較快好，這他媽的什麼歪理！

 

 

然後，不知怎的他倆滾上床時發現潤滑劑已經用完。

 

 

Sylar激動起來沒有控制好，本來想用超能力拿一瓶新的潤滑劑變成使整個有一個人那麼高的櫃子飛向自己，太過專注於Danny美好的身體上，沒有發現有東西向自己直直飛來，直到發現櫃子時已經太遲。「Gab！你...」Danny透過響聲看到Sylar被櫃子衝飛到地上。他急忙下床把瀕臨散架的櫃搬開，抓起Sylar，卻沒料到對方只是說一句我沒事，繼續。

 

 

「還要繼續？我真應該剪掉你那根。Gab，我還在病呢。」

 

 

Sylar勾起一邊嘴角露出假笑，瞪著Damny說剪了還會再長，男孩揉著眉心，爬上床，沒有理會Sylar向自己投來的熾熱目光。

 

 

「兩發。」Danny舉起食指跟中指。

 

 

「成交！」Sylar舔了舔下唇，如同黑豹獵食般撲上Danny身上。

 

 

春天的午後，微涼的風，你和我。

 

 

完事再洗過澡後，Sylar背靠著床頭板雙手圈住Danny的腰，下巴擱在對方的肩上，呼氣時產生的氣息噴在Danny的耳尖，使他整個人都泛紅。「Danny Danny Danny boy. My Danny.」耳邊傳來自己的名字，Danny分心起來，完全不知道複習到哪裡了。他摸著充滿凸點的盲文書，想了一下，繼續在剛剛中斷位置開始唸，一點都不像正在生病的人。「親愛的讀到哪裡了？」不安分的手指撩起Danny單薄的T恤，在這些細節上Sylar總是喜歡親力親為。Danny把書合上，斬釘截鐵地說：「性騷擾相關條例。」，然後轉過頭剛好碰到Sylar的臉頰。

 

 

「滿意嗎？」

 

 

「不是很滿意，等一下。」後方的男人鬆開手，脫下黑色的背心，隨手丟到地上。更用力的抱住Danny，他的愛人。「你太大力了。」Danny感受後方溫熱的體溫，隨心的說，結果換來Sylar在耳邊用氣聲說出調戲般的耳語。

 

 

「因為你這小兔子太難馴服了。啊？」

 

 

Sylar的聲音，光聽就已經覺得會耳根酥軟，現在再在耳邊低語，Danny覺得已經超越了自己可以承受的程度。滿臉通紅的他僵硬地直起腰，拒絕再接觸Sylar的任何一處肌膚。他埋在髮間，吸取Danny洗過澡後的香氣：「害羞了？」

 

 

「嗯...幫我把書放在桌子上。」

 

 

Sylar小心控制力道，讓飄浮著的課本剛好落到桌子上，還貼心地把尺子當成書籤放在裡面。Danny向後靠在Sylar身上，好像想起什麼似的。

 

 

「等等現在幾點鐘？」

 

 

「五點半，怎麼了？」

 

 

「呀...要回家吃飯。」

 

 

Danny吐舌聳肩，他知道Sylar本來是打算再和他做愛的。Sylar點點頭，放開小兔子：「好吧，我開車。」

 

 

「我們回來才繼續。你快點換衣服！」Danny背對Sylar脫下衣服，大魔王努力的不讓自己看不然他會忍不住撲過去。匆匆忙忙又黏膩的爬上車，Danny坐在副駕喘氣，Sylar發動引擎然後看了他的寶貝一眼，笑說要多做運動，說到運動時還特地加重語氣。Danny的臉又紅起來，明明不是處男還那個羞澀，Sylar就是最愛單純又有主見的Danny。安靜了好一陣子的車裡突然爆出一句：「你這個撩女孩子的高手！」

 

 

看著前方專心開車的男人聽到這句挑起眉毛，壓低聲線說：「我只撩過你。」

 

 

「好吧，我不用看到你的表情都知道你在說謊。」

 

 

Sylar發誓等一下開車回家時要懲罰Danny幫他口交。


	4. Chapter 4

Larry成了一宗謀殺案的陪審員之一，而不幸地那宗案的主謀是某個黑社會老大的兒子，於是那群人把陪審員的其中一個最親近的家屬綁架以威嚇陪審員。Danny在學校附近某個商場去廁所時被人迷暈綁走，Larry放工回家時看到信箱裡躺著一封突兀的信，信封上沒有寫地址也沒有貼郵票。把信紙拿出來時看到用報紙上的字拼出來的信才知道自己的弟弟被綁架了。Larry第一時間先打電話給Sylar，兩個男人一個坐在沙發上一個在房間踱步，假如有一點線索，Sylar還可以用他自己的能力試著找到Danny所在的地方，然後把他救出來。

 

 

可是大家一點頭緒都沒有呢。

 

 

「那群狗娘養的為什麼要綁架Danny！」Larry憤怒的踢了牆腳一下。

 

 

到了第二天的早上六點，一夜未眠的Sylar看到一張DVD躺在信箱裡，打開來看的時候，畫面是被人拽住頭髮、滿臉血、眼神有點迷離的Danny。男人看到這個畫面一言不發，但內心已經狂怒到想把那些人全部殺光。影片最後顯示一個坐標，要Larry在同一天的早上八時到那個地方。於是Sylar在七點五十六分的時候到達坐標上的地方，直到八點時，一輛貨車停在路邊，走出兩個西裝筆挺的男人，他們看應約的人不是Larry而是Sylar，急忙掏出手槍。Sylar微笑，這他媽可是自己的拿手把戲，手一揮，兩把手槍落到遠處馬路。男人對望，衝上前想把Sylar壓制在地上。他伸手，用念力扼住兩人脆弱的脖子，低聲問：「Danny在哪裡？」沒人回答。

 

 

「那麼，我只好把你們的皮一點一點片下來啦。」Sylar活動活動筋骨，雙手伸出。兩人被無形的力量扔進車廂裡，然後關上門，可是其中一個撞到黏上不透光膠膜的車窗暫時暈了過去。Sylar不滿的用力嘖了一聲，看向另一個男人：「好了，我們從...你的手臂開始?」語畢他伸出一根食指在空氣胡亂劃了一下，西裝外套的袖子撕開了一條口，鮮紅的血涓涓流出，把布料染紅。Sylar歪頭，期望男人會開口說些什麼，可惜估計錯誤，男人還是什麼都不肯說。於是他皺起眉頭，再在男人的另一隻手上劃出更加深的傷口，控制自己的能力在那幾乎見骨的傷口的其中一端把創口撕得更開。

 

 

車廂裡血流成河，男人痛苦的尖叫，終於肯把Sylar想要的資料告知。

 

 

「謝謝合作。」

 

 

兩把慘烈的尖叫迴盪在清晨的街裡。

**_【我憤怒的時候什麼都做得出來_ **

**_到時候你可別後悔_ **

**_這是當然的因為我是世界第一的魔王殿下】_ **

****

他特地挑深夜的時候把車開到那兩個人提到的地方，一個又一個穿著西裝的人站在那個看起來很破爛的倉庫大門前守著裡面顯然是不能見光的東西。兩人被突然出現在身後的男人嚇倒，慌忙拔槍指住Sylar的額頭，被怒氣充斥著的男人兩手一揮手裡的槍就飛走了。他們不約而同地帶著不解的神情面面相看，Sylar控制兩人的活動，低聲問：「Danny在哪裡？別說謊。」那兩個人為了保命，只好如實把事實相告。Sylar知道他們說的是真話，滿意的點點頭，隨手把大門轟開徑自走進因缺少燈光而黑壓壓的倉庫。電流漸漸凝在手心上，他舉起右手看著破爛的舊倉庫，一如既往的用沒有腳步聲的姿勢走到倉庫的最深處，而他的直覺告訴他Danny就在那暗黑的角落某處。果然，他走到裡面，看到有一間用玻璃隔開的房間，一個人坐在椅子上扯著Danny的頭髮強逼他抬頭，男孩的手腳被人用麻繩打上死結縛綁。

 

 

「本來我答應過他，我不可以再殺人的。」Sylar看著圍繞指尖的電流，然後抬頭注視始作俑者那驚恐的表情，臉上掛著危險的假笑，「但是你綁架了我的Danny還把他打成重傷，真不巧你打的人是我未婚夫，Kel-vin。沒人跟你們說過Danny Valdessecchi是Gabriel Sylar的人嗎？」

 

 

說罷Sylar一秒變臉，一步一步向Kelvin逼近，後者嚇得直接趺坐在地上，Sylar指著Kelvin的額並舔了舔自己下唇，「所以，你要死了。他  是  我  的，你沒資格碰。」

 

 

一陣慘叫聲迴盪在偌大空曠的空間裡，「你的血很髒。」，說罷Sylar一揮手，把快要斷氣的Kelvin用超能力打飛到牆上，隨後跑到Danny身邊。「Gabriel..你來了？」Danny費盡力氣抬起頭，滿身上下的疼痛令他眼角含滿淚。Sylar沒有說話，只是用自己的體溫溫暖著身體冰冷的Danny，並幫他解開麻繩，麻繩在Danny的肌膚上勒出痕跡，當他嘗試活動手腳時，發現左手完全動彈不得。Sylar抱起Danny，埋在他頸間深深的吸了口氣，瘋狂索取Danny的味道。整身軟趴趴的他，倚靠在Sylar的懷抱裡。男人的雙眼如同深淵一樣，腦裡想著威脅Larry綁架Danny的那群人的死法——直接開腦還是凌遲？

 

 

反正他們死七千次都不夠。

 

 

「Danny，我們結婚吧。I'll take care of you.」Sylar背著Danny　走到外面，把他安置好在副駕座上再去醫院，提起這件一直在心裡久久不散的事。

 

 

「考慮一下吧。」

 

 

「那個...忘了說，生氣的時候不要再推我下樓了，很痛，雖然及不上看到你這樣子痛。」

 

 

Danny伸出尾指，遞到Sylar面前。

 

 

三天之後。

 

 

「Hey Gabriel，你看到新聞了嗎？」Larry準備去醫院接Danny回家時問。「看到。」他咧開嘴笑著，一晚，只需要一晚，就把綁架虐打Danny的人都殺掉了。


	5. Chain：一連串由啪啪啪所引出的事

滿屋子都彌漫著甜蜜的氣息，還有肉體碰撞和喘息的聲音。Sylar像是不知疲倦般在Danny體內衝刺，身下的男生平坦的小腹上佈滿一點一點的精液，如大海般碧藍又沒有焦距的眼裡閃著淚光，滿身都是不同大小的吻痕。Danny抽著鼻子，閉上眼讓眼角的淚水從臉頰流下。「唔......Gab，啊...和你做一次真累......」誘人的嘴唇一邊呻吟一邊說出似是讚美的語句。Sylar把頭髮向後捋，在他體內最後衝刺幾下後拔出分身，將精液全部射在Danny臉上。而Danny的母親就剛好看到一個男人顏射自己兒子。聽到後（前）方傳來比較高音且尷尬的咳嗽，兩人同時向門口的方向望去。「Gabriel，那是我...媽媽...」Danny給Sylar介紹過自己的母親後，血流湧上臉上，這應該是兩人碰巧運氣都很差，才會遇上這種時刻吧。

 

「Danny、Gabriel，清理好後下來跟我們談談。」

 

Sylar扯出僵硬的笑容，直到確定伯母已經下樓時才拿面紙把Danny臉上的白濁抹乾。正當Sylar想把Danny抱去浴室時，Danny低下頭拉著他的手搖了一下，Sylar注意到那未解決的慾望。「親愛的這事我保證下次不會再發生。」Sylar用念力抬起Danny的下巴，他要看到對方的表情。

 

解決所有事後他們穿上乾淨的衣服，帶著有點不安的情緒走下樓。

 

「媽，爸。」Danny有點顫抖的聲音聽起來很惹人憐愛。Sylar摟住他男朋友的腰，自信滿滿的看著自己未來的家人，未來的爸爸媽媽。

 

「坐一下，你們談了多久？」

 

Danny看了一下Sylar的側臉，「半年...」，接著Danny欲言又止，噙著淚水的雙眼看著地面，深深吸口氣又低聲道：「我喜歡Gabriel...非常非常的愛他。」

 

兩老沒有說別的話，只是站起身摸摸兩人的頭，就走進廚房開始準備晚餐了。覺得事情發展得如此平靜的Danny不解，對於父母的行為覺得驚愕，「你們......不說些什麼嗎？」

 

「年輕人的事情為什麼要管那麼多？不過，Gabriel要是對Danny不好的話，小心我和媽媽會把你的那個割下來。」爸爸帶點威嚴的嗓音從廚房裡傳出。

 

在飯廳偷聽的妹妹打了Larry的胸口一下，輕聲的說著：「我贏了！Danny果然是下面那個。」


	6. Chain：一連串由啪啪啪所引出的事

Sylar雙手抓住Danny的脖子向上拉，使本來已經積在眼角的淚水滾滾流下。「Gabriel...Gab.....放手..」這時，他才意識到自己用力太重剛才差點傷了他的小天使。他鬆手，後悔得想往牆上撞去撞死自己。Danny瞪了始作俑者一眼，光著身子頭也不回的跑出房間躲進廁所裡哭。

 

Sylar站在廁所門外，敲了敲門，低下頭跟Danny道歉，以前殺人的時候他未曾向過任何一個人低聲下氣。「你很自私！一點都沒考慮過我到底想不想玩窒息性愛！」哽咽又充滿怒氣的聲音從門後傳出。到了這個時刻Sylar選擇任由Danny自己生氣，站起身回房間拿了些乾淨的衣服扔到籃子裡放在門口。只是沒想到Danny穿上衣服時就直接離開他倆的家。

 

於是接下來幾天Sylar都在Danny的學校等他放學，可惜後者只是抱以視而不見的態度。

 

「你倆吵架了？」走在Danny身旁的同學從遠處就看到Sylar倚在跑車上等待Danny。「你說什麼啊？我現在單身，某人死了。」Danny哈哈大笑，右手搭在同學的肩上，同學不小心看見Sylar的眼神打了個冷顫，得出結論：對你們就是他媽的在吵架。

 

「噢！我的筆記本放在抽屜裡忘了拿！明天見吧See ya！」同學想了個借口逃離現場，Sylar對於同學的識相感到滿意。走到Danny身後，跟著他走了好一會直到一個電話響起。電話裡頭那把Danny怎麼聽都覺得不順耳的聲音響起：「喂你好我在找我男朋友，他離家出走了，他叫Danny，金髮藍眼小甜心，你有看過嗎？」

 

「不認識這個人，Fuck off。」Danny快速的掛線，加快腳步，直到他以為已經甩開Sylar時那個男人又出現在他面前。「Danny對不起我不是...」故意的。

 

「不想理你。」Danny在他耳邊說了句話後就繞過男人走了。

 

到底要怎麼把小天使哄回來呢？想到這裡，Sylar只是想開一開自己的腦看看裡面是不是空蕩蕩什麼都沒有。


	7. Chain：一連串由啪啪啪所引出的事

Sylar飄到Danny在二樓的房間窗前在玻璃上敲了敲，Danny裝作沒有聽到的樣子，其實窗子一直以來都沒鎖上，於是他就很順利的進到房裡，抓住Danny的手臂晃了晃：「寶貝，原諒我吧。」

 

 

「好啊，你先跪在那好了。」Danny指著那個滿地都是未收拾的Lego的地方，撲通一聲Sylar就跪下去了，毫無疑問地。對於對方一言不發的果斷感到訝異，「你這個混蛋！」

 

 

「對，為了你，你要我做什麼都可以。」

 

 

「嗯，好吧，愛你。」那些情話一字一字襲擊Danny的心，他心跳加速並臉紅著，轉過頭趴在床上，那個手感很好的屁股就一直在Sylar眼前轉來轉去。男人握拳，關掉房裡的燈，Danny知道他想要幹什麼，羞澀的埋進枕頭裡，他們確實很久沒做過了。然後Sylar細心的在床上舖了條毛巾讓Danny躺著，他乖乖的聽著Sylar的話抱著枕頭滾到床的另一邊。「輕一點好嗎？我們好像有半個月沒做過了。」悶悶的聲音從枕頭裡傳出，然後在不經意間扭了扭屁股。「Danny，張開腿。」男孩乖乖的翻過身，把腿張開成M字形。

 

 

Sylar爬上前，兩指撐開緊緻的穴口時卻發現裡面是濕的，生氣的捏住Danny的已經站起來的性器：「這是什麼意思？」本來溫柔的男人突然暴怒，不知所措的Danny抓住床單搖頭。男人嘴角微揚，壞心眼的用指腹磨擦敏感的鈴口，Danny混身顫抖的仰頭喘氣，淚水在眼眶裡打轉。

 

 

「你這是什麼情況？」

 

 

「我每天都做這個，想等你回來。」

 

 

男人滿意的微笑然後用異能撕開Danny的衣服，已經站起的乳頭在微冷的空氣中顫抖。Sylar含住左邊的乳尖用舌頭把玩，Danny拽著男人的頭髮粗喘。「你給我乖乖躺下來等我好好招呼你，別拽我頭髮！」伸手將Danny不太安分的雙手扳到床頭，對方的攻勢使Danny閉上眼輕吟了一下，那一聲軟綿綿的囈語把男人的慾火燒得更旺盛，燒得他整個身子都燙熱燙熱的，此刻心中只有把Danny攻下的意欲。感覺到把自己抱住的人呼出的氣息猛地變了，Danny睜開眼，看著呼吸變得急促的愛人，微笑。然而，未等他回過神來，自己在一彈指間已經被按在冰涼的牆上，乳尖和粗糙的牆身磨擦。Sylar把Danny翻身，和他胸膛貼胸膛，雙手用力抓住他的手腕，使得Danny全身動彈不得。然後又覺得不對，就把Danny雙手舉到高於頭頂的位置，用右手緊抓，左手挑起他的下巴方便接吻。

 

 

Sylar啃咬著他的下唇，Danny合上眼，感受和愛人交換津液的感覺。口裡過多的唾液順著他的嘴角流了出來，Sylar見狀，用舌尖把水珠舔走，右手的力度因而減少，Danny立刻掙開Sylar對他雙手的禁錮。下一秒，兩隻手繞上了Sylar的脖子，男人看著Danny迷離的眼神、緋紅的臉頰還有最性感的雙唇，然後低頭用指尖在Danny的乳首上再劃過幾下，止不住的快感捲席他全身。Sylar在Danny耳邊用低沉磁性，帶著情欲的嗓音問：「我們可以開始了嗎？」

 

 

「嗯...」他才不會說他等Sylar說這句話已經等了很久了，他笑笑，把自己的黑色的風衣脫下，丟在身後，然後Danny自己坐到床上，Sylar怕Danny會冷，立刻用自己的溫度包裹住他。溫熱的感覺遊走在身上各處，他抬起雙手，抱住Sylar，臉頰貼在他的胸膛上，聽著強而有力的心跳聲，臉又變得更加紅。

 

 

「躺下。」Danny聞言乖乖鬆手躺下，Sylar整個人直接壓在Danny身上，咬住那根突出的鎖骨，一時用牙齒輕磨，一時用舌尖舔弄。敏感的頸窩受不得這樣的玩弄，Danny雙手抱住愛人的脖子，其中一隻手伸出爪子撓住對方的皮膚，這樣的行為好像貓。「你這樣抓會痛。」Sylar放口，埋頭在Danny的胸膛前，悶悶的聲音傳出。Danny放手，雙手放在身體兩側不知道要做什麼。「你好香。」趴在對方胸前，不斷吸取戀人的體香。接著男人一句話都沒說就站起身半跪，稍微提起Danny下半身，由上而下用力的撞擊Danny體內的敏感點。床單被Danny抓到皺起，性愛帶來的快感使他流下自己控制不住的淚水。

 

 

「Gabriel我討厭你...」

 

 

「那我們現在算什麼？強姦嗎？」Sylar在說到「強姦」這兩個字的時候特別用力，使Danny發出了迴響整間房間的呻吟。「還是禁錮你比較好，你會聽我話。」他湊到男孩的耳邊，用平平無起伏的聲音說著下流的事情。「是嗎？我本來還想答應你的求婚呢。」

 

 

「你答應我嗎！！！！太好了......」Sylar顫抖的聲音裡是隱藏不住的喜悅。「哼嗯！！」然後就是一下又一下唇上的啃咬。Sylar放開Danny，用手背擦去嘴角的唾液：「你明明就很想—」

 

 

Danny把Sylar推開：「Sylar你答應我不用那能力的。」

 

 

「對不起，我想知道你想什麼。

 

 

Sylar抱住他最珍愛的人。

 

 

**「因為我愛你。」**

 

 

然後他們又繼續剛才那未完的煽情情事，直到Danny嗅到剛出爐的餅乾散發出香氣並傳到樓上的房間，男孩大叫，匆匆忙忙的撿起散落一地的衣服，後穴含住的精液隨著動作順著大腿流下，可是他居然隨便用紙巾擦一擦，穿上褲子跑下去就算了，趁Sylar還在滿頭問號時。

 

 

「喂你這樣會生病啊！！！Danny！」Sylar也匆忙穿上衣服下樓到飯廳，Danny立即把一塊熱騰騰的甜曲奇塞到Sylar的口裡，他認真仔細的品嚐了一下，也難怪Danny會如此喜愛自己媽媽做的甜點。牛油的味道與麵味雞蛋完美的混和，恰好的厚薄，恰好的鬆脆感！

 

 

Danny看著沈默不語卻兩眼放光的Sylar，後悔把曲奇塞到他口裡了，因為這意味著，未來的曲奇爭奪戰將會多出一個自帶作弊功能的對手。


	8. 4月1清奇版—/每天回家都看到老公在裝死/

Sylar看了一下牆上自己親手做送給Danny當作生日禮物的鐘，分針即將指向8字的時候，快速的拿起一把刀用超能力把刀捅上自己的背然後躺在門口裝死。下課回家的Danny打開門就看見一個男人背上插著一把刀，血液把地板和Sylar白色的衣服染上腥紅。那撲鼻而來的濃稠血腥味攻擊著Danny的鼻腔，他翻了下白眼，Sylar的手指再次劃過地板時，他就注意到地板上用血寫上了：Danny boy I love u <3的字。

 

「Gabriel Gray，我們的地板......」Danny生氣得顫抖著身子，用力深呼吸一口氣，「是木造的。」Sylar以笑聲掩蓋自己有點驚慌的情緒。Danny隨後走上前把Sylar背上的刀拔起丟到地上，有點兇狠的說：「自己擦！」然後走進房間換衣服。

 

「擦就擦了啊那麼兇幹嘛.....」

 

第二天Sylar用問Hiro借回來的武士刀插在腰側，血又流滿了一地。這次地上寫的是I want to fuck Danny <3

 

「要是你再弄髒地板一次，你就以後都別碰我了。」Danny把特地跑去市中心買來的Sylar最喜歡吃的冰淇淋丢在他身上， 一如既往的回房間換衣服。Sylar腦中的小燈泡亮起，Danny剛脫去背心他就出現在Danny的身後，用意念扣著他的腰，右手在翹臀上重重的拍打一下，用低沈的聲音說：「先別管冰淇淋了，我想吃你。」

 

「你再捏我屁股，我就要出手刀了。」天啊！是那個經常把Larry打到流鼻血的手刀，亦是對Sylar來說唯一有殺傷力的攻擊，因為是Danny打的，只要是Danny的他都會欣然接受。

 

「你知道那個對我沒用。」

 

Danny聞言後瞇起眼睛笑了，雙手攀附Sylar的脖子，額頭抵著佈滿鬚根的下巴：「說笑而已...你喜歡哪個姿勢都行。」說話時的吐息灑在Sylar喉上，他吞了一下口水，喉結隨著吞嚥的動作而上下滑動。說罷Danny後退，用他覺得是期待的眼神看著Sylar。「Danny這是真的嗎？」過於性奮的人連說話都帶點顫抖，對方用力點頭。

 

「假的，愚人節快樂！」

 

一陣熟悉的刺痛感傳來，Sylar低吼一聲撲向Danny，打算把想到的姿勢都試一遍。

 

「Gabriel你戴安全套會死是吧。」感覺到後穴有溫暖的液體漸漸流出，Danny皺起眉頭。  
「不會但...想讓你懷上我們的孩子...」

 

即使是細如蚊吶的聲音，異常敏銳的聽覺還是能聽到句子裡的最後七個字。

 

「生小孩很痛呀...而且我都不會懷上。」Danny低頭看著手指碎碎念的模樣使Sylar樂不可支。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this shitty little thing! Love you all! :)
> 
> ¡Gracias y hasta mañana!


End file.
